How to configure the Linux kernel/sound/core
Howto configure the Linux kernel / sound / core ---- : ALSA soundcard-configuration *'Option:' SND_TIMER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) **depends on SND *'Option:' SND_PCM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) **select SND_TIMER **depends on SND *'Option:' SND_HWDEP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) **depends on SND *'Option:' SND_RAWMIDI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) **depends on SND *'Option:' SND_SEQUENCER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Sequencer support **depends on SND **select SND_TIMER **: Say Y or M to enable MIDI sequencer and router support. This feature allows routing and enqueueing of MIDI events. Events can be processed at a given time. **: Many programs require this feature, so you should enable it unless you know what you're doing. *'Option:' SND_SEQ_DUMMY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Sequencer dummy client **depends on SND_SEQUENCER **: Say Y here to enable the dummy sequencer client. This client is a simple MIDI-through client: all normal input events are redirected to the output port immediately. **: You don't need this unless you want to connect many MIDI devices or applications together. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called snd-seq-dummy. *'Option:' SND_OSSEMUL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on SND *'Option:' SND_MIXER_OSS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) OSS Mixer API **depends on SND **select SND_OSSEMUL **: To enable OSS mixer API emulation (/dev/mixer*), say Y here and read . **: Many programs still use the OSS API, so say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called snd-mixer-oss. *'Option:' SND_PCM_OSS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) OSS PCM (digital audio) API **depends on SND **select SND_OSSEMUL **select SND_PCM **: To enable OSS digital audio (PCM) emulation (/dev/dsp*), say Y here and read . **: Many programs still use the OSS API, so say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called snd-pcm-oss. *'Option:' SND_SEQUENCER_OSS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) OSS Sequencer API **depends on SND && SND_SEQUENCER **select SND_OSSEMUL **: Say Y here to enable OSS sequencer emulation (both /dev/sequencer and /dev/music interfaces). **: Many programs still use the OSS API, so say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called snd-seq-oss. *'Option:' SND_RTCTIMER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) RTC Timer support **depends on SND && RTC **select SND_TIMER **: Say Y here to enable RTC timer support for ALSA. ALSA uses the RTC timer as a precise timing source and maps the RTC timer to ALSA's timer interface. The ALSA sequencer code also can use this timing source. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called snd-rtctimer. *'Option:' SND_SEQ_RTCTIMER_DEFAULT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use RTC as default sequencer timer **depends on SND_RTCTIMER && SND_SEQUENCER **default y **: Say Y here to use the RTC timer as the default sequencer timer. This is strongly recommended because it ensures precise MIDI timing even when the system timer runs at less than 1000 Hz. **: If in doubt, say Y. *'Option:' SND_VERBOSE_PRINTK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Verbose printk **depends on SND **: Say Y here to enable verbose log messages. These messages will help to identify source file and position containing printed messages. **: You don't need this unless you're debugging ALSA. *'Option:' SND_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Debug **depends on SND **: Say Y here to enable ALSA debug code. *'Option:' SND_DEBUG_DETECT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Debug detection **depends on SND_DEBUG **: Say Y here to enable extra-verbose log messages printed when detecting devices. *'Option:' SND_GENERIC_DRIVER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on SND Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux